


今夜无人入眠

by Appleee



Category: Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appleee/pseuds/Appleee





	今夜无人入眠

犹如在任何一个时刻伸出手，于空中摇晃一下——颤动的频率与静止等同——就轻柔地触碰到了命运的丝线。连着好几个时空的触感仿佛是最透明而华美的绸缎，是许许多多个你，花费了二十年零多少天，抓着最小的时间单位织成的。直到这一刻，你才赫然看清——发现了。也只不过是短暂的一瞥，随着失眠的离去，眼睛阖上，你再次陷入可能会成为永恒的黑暗。这是远坂凛不会有的情绪。

第二个Archer是读书时看见的，文字其实只能算是半个，或者一个完整的都不是，因为若算上，你放在心里头Archer永远都无法让捉迷藏结束。于是便不算吧。那么只有唯一那个了。活在过去岁月和未来步伐中的独一无二。其实远坂凛从未真正触碰过，但她已经知道什么是爱情。在十七岁后的岁月里，她发现自己能够动情，却无法动心。从来没有比年少时的感情更加深刻的情感，这是一件很可惜的事情，她想，在偶尔失眠的夜晚，非常可惜，因为她把能够付出的一切都给了再也无法回来的人。令人惊讶的是，所有的后知后觉比海啸来得缓慢地多，却在堆积起来的一刹那就让她窒息在深夜。远坂凛不是一个感情过分细腻的人，她只能记得心里空洞的来源，拨茧抽丝是真正失眠的人做的事情。凛不是。她睁开眼睛，扫过天花板，扫过窗帘，扫过房间的寂静，扫过自己的孤独，却从未有一次起身，贴着玻璃看窗外的夜景。她不知道这会令人绝望，永远不会知道。

冬天刚刚过去，有些人已经不记得踏在雪地里的声音，凛在用三头锥凿冰的时候想起来了。她原想在离家最近的超市里买威士忌，熟识的店主却硬是让她出示身份证明，凛不得已去了一个大超市，顺便买了冰块。冰块本是准备在结束格斗馆的练习后用的，结果她虽不是最强，总能躲过造成伤害的打击。冰块草草被倒进威士忌杯子里，还没喝她就觉得自己醉了，一种思想无比清楚的醉意让她浑身颤抖。

一个再普通不过的夜晚。怀念的味道很短暂，短暂到第二天起床时除了头有些痛外什么都想不起来。她还在刷牙时才注意到闹钟依旧在响，匆匆跑到房间关掉。脑袋似乎当机了一瞬，没有丝毫影响。伦敦塔的课程最终变得重要并无聊，她花很多时间，每时每刻都远离舒适区学习，不过即使所有的都是有用的她也在取舍。古代文字要很认真，魔法风水不需要深入了解，对魔法历史的深入探讨课论文挺麻烦的，现代机械对魔法的影响只能在理论上掌握。远坂凛把新手机放在一边，第二天到学校告诉了埃尔梅罗二世她新家的座机电话。

“你还没想好吗？”

“还没有，老师。”

“好吧，再花些时间。远坂，不要着急，不是每个人从一开始就有想要做的事情。”

“而且有些事情是做不到的。老师你怎么看？”

“……是的。我不会否认我同意你的看法。”

就算是再强大的魔法使也无法做到。如果一定要扭转规律就必须付出相同的代价，拯救和毁灭有时是共同体。远坂凛不是一个为了想要得到的东西会牺牲他人的魔术师。决定也是自然而然的，她全部的思索在某一个瞬间被黑夜中的闪电点燃，在那个夜晚，远坂凛激动了好一阵，最终安然入眠。

她踏上战争土地前没有一天睡得不安稳，仿佛是要提前使用今后很难拥有的睡眠。正如她所预想的，最初时间紧迫到连抬头仰望天空都变得可贵，食物用于填饱肚子，而睡觉维持最低限度，长久下来除了心态变得最多，经验叠成了梯子使她脚步比从前任何时刻都快。她选择了自己认为正确的那方，在战火中穿梭，每每到达一个新的地方都能打开她生命中缀满宝石的一扇门，她的大脑飞速地旋转，想着计划和行动，想着其他人——那个人在相同的情境下会怎样做。的确存在感到自己的生命并不完全属于自己的时候。百分之五，不，百分之零点零零零一是Archer的，她不能容忍自己被占据太多，留一小部分受到影响是被她的骄傲允许的。其实更多，然而并不能用具体的数字衡量，毕竟不能对一个再也不会遇到的人说什么，实际上连人都不是，单纯是使魔罢了。

两年的时间很快过去，远坂凛几乎消失在世人之间，唯有一直以来的冤家露维娅知道她去做了什么。没有人会想到远坂凛抛却了她身上披戴着的花环，如同羽毛般轻盈的身姿奔赴在世界各地，她不曾想到在十年内会停下，没有任何终止追逐的打算。猛然停下的时刻在意料之外到来，差点儿令她丧命。那子弹穿梭，于飞扬尘土中直击她的心脏，凛却静静地站着，飞扬的长发晕染上了黄昏，她的视线却望向远处的高地，魔力增强了视力，远坂凛精确地捕捉到有一个人站在山岗上。箭比子弹快，她感觉自己的心跳停滞在时间当中。是幻觉……吗？理性让人看见现实，她摇了摇头，在帮忙准备晚餐时忘了放盐，可怎样都无法忘记那来路不明的箭矢。绝对没错，肯定又否定，肯定又否定，在第四天的夜晚睁着眼睛，整理好包裹又颓然地倒回毯子上。不管怎样，任务在十天后结束，在这之后，她要单独行动。平静的两日再次过去，她没有出过营地，魔术师在小队中的地位及其重要，她的离开间接等于这七个人的死亡。又是三日，静待后的无结果让他们出动了。山头后敌人的驻地上横尸遍野，秃鹰发出威胁的叫声。

凛闭上眼睛，当日独处时召唤了使魔给卫宫士郎发去了消息，对方即刻给了她回复。那个夜晚凛闭着眼睛怎么都睡不着，干脆起身，和另一人换班，坐在离星空最近的地方。湿润的空气昭示着他们已经接近这片土地的边界，离开即是结束，她在其他地方的生活则不会结束，对于必须永远行走在永恒当中，重复同样事情的Archer来说，又会是怎样的感受？她没有得到过直接答复，也很难去揣摩那个家伙的想法。不过倘若能再次见到他，她不会重复自己上次的决定。那时两方都还想着离开，现在已经没有必要了。

二十二岁的远坂凛闭上眼睛，张开双臂拥抱这片浩瀚无垠的夜空，却栽进一个温暖的怀抱。白发的男人摘下了兜帽，发尾扫过凛的耳边。她一动不动，像被吓到的兔子，以最温柔的模样露出微笑。对方搂得更紧，在夏季的夜里显然有些热了。

在此前任何一个漫长到无法睡着的夜晚于此后都有人陪伴。


End file.
